Una Segunda Oportunidad en el Pasado
by Fan Tsunachan xD
Summary: La Primera Generación presentía que sus vidas cambiarían pero nunca pensaron que daría un giro de 180 grados. Una aventura emocionante y divertida les espera a estos "hombres que se respetan" junto con la Décima Generación. No yaoi.
1. Prologo

**Akira Amano es dueña de los personajes. Yo solo los utilizo con el afán de divertir sin fines de lucro. La trama de este finc es completamente mía.**

-Hemos encontrado al objetivo, ¿Qué se procede?- se podía escuchar de un intercomunicador –Mátenlo sin piedad alguna- esa era la orden directa y estricta del jefe mafioso más temido y respetado de la actualidad que estaban viviendo.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

Lambo estaba cansado de tanto correr, con su frente perlada de sudor pero no podía detenerse –Yare, yare… odio cuando Boss me manda de misión- refunfuñaba el joven y apuesto Bovino de veinticinco años –En este momento estaría comiendo unas deliciosas uvas en la sala de la mansión que corriendo y que millones de insectos entren por mi boca- ese era el sueño más profundo del corazón del guardián del rayo, un deseo que era muy difícil de cumplir; tenia que completar la misión con éxito aunque la taza de logarlo fuera de cifras negativas, era la ultima encomienda que le había encargado su cielo y no lo defraudaría, haría todo lo posible por cumplirla además de ser su única esperanza… las ultimas palabras de su hermano mayor… _"Sobrevive lo más que puedas"_.

-Ese Tsuna-nii es muy cruel… como si en verdad pudiera cumplirlo- susurro al mismo tiempo que tropezaba con la raíz sobresalida de un árbol siendo rodeado rápidamente por los soldados del Black y White Spell de los Millefiore.

-Lambo Bovino… Guardián del Rayo de Vongola Famiglia, ríndete y tendrás una muerte rápida- menciono con deje de burla Glo Xinia. El ojiverde solo atino a reír levemente para mencionar en un leve susurro –Tsuna-nii lo siento pero no podre cumplir la misión, lamento haberle hecho caso a Muku-nii y Kyo-nii pero no me arrepiento de haberle robado a Bakadera-nii- soltó otra risilla un poco más fuerte que la anterior para pronunciar a todo pulmón en un grito de esperanza y felicidad combinados con leve desesperación -¡Te veré ahora Tsuna-nii!-.

-Pero que demo…- no concluyo la frase al ser opacada por una fuerte explosión. Todo sucedió de manera muy rápida, el vongola había sacado unos cartuchos de dinamita, encendiéndolos con un (valga la redundancia) encendedor, los lanzo al grupo de hombres que lo rodeaban, iniciando así la mini masacre creada por el fuego que derroto a unos cuantos enemigos del total de la famiglia sacrificando su vida, total como habían dicho sus hermanos nube y niebla _"Si moriré, no me iré solo, me cargare algunos conmigo"_.

En la escena solo quedaban cenizas, escombros y en medio de todo eso se observa un brillo efímero proveniente de una reliquia, el anillo del guardián de Vongola. Una misteriosa persona enfundada en una gabardina de cuerpo completo con capucha, tomo con una de sus enguantadas manos aquel extraordinario objeto contemplándolo atentamente. Al haberlo alzado hasta la altura de su pecho una luz verdusca salió del anillo mostrando el último recuerdo y anhelo del corazón de su antiguo portador.

*-*-*FLASH BACK*-*-*

La mansión Vongola se encontraba en su mayor resplandor y gloria antes de los sucesos que causaría la exterminación completa de esta famiglia. Dentro de ella, más específicamente en la oficina estaban reunidos los siete guardianes y su cielo tratando de resolver un pequeño pero importante inconveniente.

-Lambo Bovino, ¿aceptas tomar la prueba para considerarte digno de ser el Guardián del Rayo?- formuló la pregunta un joven de aproximados veintidós años de cabellera castaña apuntando hacia arriba, ojos color avellana con una expresión seria pero bondadosa en el rostro. Se encontraba detrás de su escritorio siendo rodeado por seis de sus guardianes.

El más pequeño de la habitación paso un poco de saliva antes de contestar con determinación y un deje de duda -Acepto- el castaño simplemente asintió para proceder a cerrar sus obres avellanas y dejar relucir su llama de la ultima voluntad en su frente.

Repentinamente el capo y el niño de doce años fueron transportados a una habitación vacía de una tonalidad blanca donde se encontraban otras dos personas: un peliverde y un pelirrubio. El peliverde se acerco a Lambo presentándose –Soy Lampo, el primer Guardián del Rayo y seré el encargado de ver si eres digno aunque no me gusten los niños- concluyó con una expresión aburrida en el rostro.

El Bovino tembló ligeramente e intento buscar apoyo de su cielo pero solo pudo encontrar, cuando sus miradas chocaron, serenidad y una frase muda que le decía _"Enfréntalo tu solo"_. Juntando todo el valor que tenía enfrento a Lampo cara a cara esperando cuál sería su prueba.

-Contesta, ¿por qué quieres ser el Guardián del Rayo? ¿Por qué motivo?- lo miro severamente el peliverde –Quiero ayudar a otros y especialmente proteger a mi familia- respondió Lambo con un leve temblor recorriendo todo su cuerpo –Aún hay algo más y si no lo dices no te considerare digno de mi puesto- alego el primer rayo.

El pelinegro solo lo observo sorprendido, sabía a lo que se refería pero tenía miedo de cómo actuaría su jefe, de reojo se limito a observarlo y lo que encontró le sorprendió: su cielo tenía un tinte de duda y curiosidad reflejado en el rostro además de la confianza que era solamente dirigida hacia él. Con un pesado suspiro dio a relucir su mayor determinación –Solo quiero seguir al lado de la primera persona que me acepto tal y como soy, de la que se preocupa por mi, la que vela por mi bienestar, la que me instruye en como vivir plena y honorablemente y que es mi modelo a seguir. Yo solo quiero estar al lado de mi hermano mayor para hacerlo sentir orgulloso de mi, su hermano menor- lo dijo sin apartar en ningún momento su mirada de la avellanada.

-Bien hecho Lambo, serás un gran hombre- susurro Lampo para después dirigirle una enorme y sincera sonrisa, el pelirrubio solo asintió y el castaño alzo su pecho hinchado de orgullo mientras soltaba el aire retenido mientras duraba la prueba.

Tenia que admitirlo, estaba preocupado por su hermanito ya que desde que inicio esta travesía nunca le había agradado que un niño entrara a este mundo lleno de corrupción pero después de escuchar la verdadera determinación y junto las palabras de primo todo se volvió más claro… _"Él lo lograra para después ayudarte a cambiar este mundo y regresar a la famiglia en lo que era antes… un grupo de vigilantes"_. Antes de que su vista se fuera por un fuerte resplandor de color verde Tsuna le dedico una sonrisa llena de felicidad y cargada de amor al pequeño que había resultado airoso.

Lambo despertó de su prueba y el capo apago su llama de la ultima voluntad. El pequeño, no tan pequeño, solo atino a rodear el escritorio, sin importarle que en su carrera haya empujado a los guardianes de la lluvia y el sol para darle un enorme abrazo a su castaño hermano.

-¡Tsuna-nii lo logre, lo hice! Todo fue gracias a tí- el castaño lo envolvió en un protector y fuerte abrazo mientras le respondía –No Lambo-chan, tu lo hiciste solo, este logro es solo tuyo además…- se separo un poco pero no tanto para disolver completamente el cálido agarre –Estoy muy orgulloso de ti- concluyo para dedicarle una de sus mayores y cálidas sonrisas, de esas que solo le dedica a sus hermanos, tutor, "tíos" y madre, mientras el pequeño deja descender un par de lagrimas de felicidad para retomar con su abrazo ocultando el rostro en el pecho del alegre castaño.

Los demás guardianes solo observan la escena con amor, felicidad y una sonrisa reflejado en sus rostros. Claro cabe destacar que la sonrisa en unos era tan grande que no tenia espacio suficiente y en otros casi perceptible pero con la misma intensidad.

*-*-*END FLASH BACK*-*-*

La luz se desvaneció así como llego, el encapuchado con su mano libre saco a relucir otros seis objetos, eran nada más ni nada menos que los restantes anillos vongola; los junto a todos entre ambas manos enguantadas.

-¿Qué he de hacer con esto?- murmuro refiriéndose a los anillos –Tal vez pueda conseguir un poco de diversión además de que haría una buena acción- soltó un suspiro mientras reía levemente –No es buena acción en sí pero sería muy entretenido e interesante, por cierto, aun me quedan esas "cosas" y de que se divierta "él" a que me divierta yo… podría utilizarlas, sería como…- interrumpió su charla al sentir que una persona se le acercaba rápidamente.

-Si realizas ese plan, ¿no causarías un problema mayor?- cuestiono un bebe que estaba parado en el hombro de una persona con gabardina, el rostro cubierto de vendas y con un enorme sombrero por encima de su cabeza –Vamos Bermuda será divertido y cabe resaltar que no sucederá nada porque seguiré el consejo de ese "glucomano"- respondió el encapuchado retirando parcialmente la gabardina para mostrar su cabellera grisácea y unos lentes transparentes circulares que cubrían sus ojos color chocolate –Solo espero que sepas lo que haces… Kawahira… no quiero después andar limpiando tu desastre- finalizo para desaparecer entre las sombras junto con su acompañante.

-Descuida será una experiencia emocionante para todos- concluyo con su platica aunque su interlocutor ya se halla marchado. Concentro sus llamas de la niebla en los anillos para después liberar las llamas restantes de cada objeto incluyendo las "cosas" que poseía en la bolsa izquierda de su gabardina para dar rienda suelta al espectáculo de siete colores y después unirlo en uno solo dando así un gran destello que segaba la vista a cualquiera menos a él.

-Con esto se cumple su voluntad, suerte vongolas… la necesitaran- se escucho el murmuro en medio del resplandor para después quedar en una abrumadora y completa oscuridad.

**_Esto solo era el principio de una magnifica y aterradora historia…_**

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

… En otro lugar, en una oficina de una esplendida mansión…

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- susurro el que estaba detrás del escritorio firmando montañas de papeles –aunque no es un peligro mortal- agrego haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Muévete que ya queremos cenar! ¡Con un demonio ni en fin de año puedes apurarte y adelantar el papeleo!- reclamo una voz del otro lado de la puerta dando fuertes golpes a la misma.

-¡Ya voy, casi termino! ¿Te recuerdo de quien es la culpa del papeleo? Y modera tu vocabulario colorido- solo recibió un gruñido como respuesta para después escuchar los pasos de la otra persona alejándose. Soltó un pesado suspiro y continuo con su labor de terminar el papeleo, tenía que terminar antes de que "esos dos" decidan alearse y venir por él si o si; esa alianza sí que era la peor de todas y una que no quería volver a vivir, de solo recordarlo se le revolvía el estomago y a parte no quería comenzar mal su año.

Pero su súper intuición le indicaba a gritos que él y sus guardianes estarían en peligro de sufrir un cambio; aunque no era nada malo, sí era angustiante. Solo de algo estaba seguro… este año que inicia sería muy emocionante y lleno de experiencias nuevas.

**Hola a todos y Gracias por Leer :3**

**Bueno este es mi primer finc tanto en la pagina como en la categoría así que cualquier sugerencia, tomatazo, critica constructiva, duda, cualquier cosa o un simple review será bienvenido tanto en la pagina como en face (Fan Tsuna-chan xd Comunidad) menos insultos hirientes. Cabe destacar que soy nueva y todavía no me acostumbro a la página en sí Cx**

**Bueno sobre el tema de la publicación será… CADA DOS SEMANAS por cuestiones personales x3**

**Sin más que decir excepto… nos leemos pronto y salu2 xD**


	2. Cap 1: Lindo Regalo

**Akira Amano es dueña de los personajes. Yo solo los utilizo con el afán de divertir sin fines de lucro. La trama de este finc es completamente mía.**

Era la noche del 31 de Diciembre, en todos los lugares había paz y tranquilidad. O por lo menos en casi todos porque en una esplendida mansión había un caos tremendo.

-¡Maldición! ¿Cómo que tienes papeleo por hacer? ¡No ya lo habías terminado! ¡Joder!- gritaba colérico un pelirrosa… o perdón… pelirrojo que en el rostro lo adornaba un tatuaje de color magenta al igual que su cabellera.

-Lo tenía todo hecho G pero apareció papeleo extra por los preparativos. ¿Quieres que busquemos culpables? ¡Fácil! Fueron todos ustedes menos Asari que gracias a Dios pudo solucionar este embrollo.- se justifico un pelirrubio de ojos azules como el mar.

-Ma, ma G no te sulfures. Recuerda que le puede hacer daño a tu presión arterial. Por cierto Giotto, ¿cuánto vas a tardar en hacer el papeleo?- cuestiono un pelinegro de origen japonés mientras que el italiano de sangre caliente refunfuñaba cosas poco audibles hacia su persona.

-No lo se Asari, tratare de terminar antes de las once para que podamos cenar todos juntos y tranquilos. Solo te pido que distraigas a Daemon y Alaude, no quiero que se repita su alianza.- Se amedrento el ojiazul, de solo recordarlo le daban escalofríos, así que le rogo con la mirada a que lo ayudara.

-No te preocupes amigo yo te ayudo. Tu solo concéntrate en terminar rápido.- le dedico una sonrisa Asari –G dile a Daemon que vaya a comprar un vino. Yo le iré con Alaude a decirle que me ayude a recoger uvas del viñedo.- Giotto y G solo atinaron a verlo como si le hubiera brotado una segunda cabeza.

-No se preocupen, yo tengo mis formas de convencerlo.- Concluyó el japonés con una sonrisa para nada amigable para después ir a buscar al mencionado dejando a ambos con un escalofrío que les recorrió toda la espalda.

-Me voy a apurar- mencionaron los dos restantes con la frente semi coloreada de azul.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

Asari rápidamente encontró a su objetivo que estaba sentado observando hacia afuera por medio de la ventana, tranquilo. Bueno casi… porque no paraba de mover una de sus rodillas en un sube y baja, clara muestra de desesperación.

-Alaude, ¿me ayudas a recolectar uvas en el viñedo norte, por favor?- el peli cenizo arqueo una ceja en son de burla hacia el japonés que había hecho semejante y, a su parecer, ridícula proposición –O… ¿Prefieres decirle a Knuckle que tardaremos un poco?- corto de tajo todos los pensamientos del francés con su "amigable" sonrisa el japonés.

Alaude soltó un pesado suspiro. La ultima vez que fue a decirle un mensaje similar a su, aunque lo niegue, amigo el boxeador no le fue muy bien que digamos. En un principio lo tomo bien pero para "pasar" el tiempo se puso a rezar invitando de paso al francés, que se la paso todo ese LARGO tiempo con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro. Eso sí… bien disimulada.

Se levanto de su asiento y siguió al japonés, Guardián de la Lluvia, que iba con una enorme sonrisa de victoria. Ir al jardín era mejor para él, Guardián de la Nube, que ir a rezar y estar encerrado por quien sabe cuanto tiempo con el boxeador, Guardián del Sol.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

G, Guardián de la Tormenta, había encontrado a Daemon, Guardián de la Niebla, para mandarlo a comprar vino. Era un fastidio tener que hablarle después de la "pequeña" bromita que le había hecho días anteriores. Y mira que decirle en su cara que su cabello es Rosa es una gran ofensa para la "mano derecha de jefe"; ni siquiera a Giotto le pasaba que le mencionara semejante barbaridad. ¡Con un demonio!… su cabello era ROJO no ROSA.

-¡Hey! ¡Cabeza de melón!- eso descoloco al aristócrata pero no se dejaría molestar. Nadie… y cuando digo nadie, es NADIE… quería terminar el año congelado. Ya habían tenido suficiente este día con el "pequeñísimo" desorden que habían causado en el ala oeste, donde se encontraban ubicados los cuartos de huéspedes y algunas cunas.

¡¿Cunas?!

Bueno… a veces traían bebes los miembros de la organización o algunos conocidos que se quedaban durante sus visitas y para no molestar a nadie, más específicamente a la Nube y Niebla, construyeron ese lugar con paredes anti ruido.

_…. Grave error al destruirlo..._

-Dígame "mano derecha del jefe"- respondió la Niebla –Giotto me mando a decirte que compraras un buen vino- demando la Tormenta.

Ninguno de los guardianes seguía las ordenes de otro excepto por dos ocasiones… Una es cuando hay un buen chantaje de por medio, como en el caso de la Nube y la Lluvia. La otra es solo si lo demanda el Jefe Cielo… Giotto di Vongola.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que le había pedido ayuda a su amigo. Una hora desde que habían llegado de los "encargos". Media hora desde que su "lindo y amable" amigo y mano derecha viniera a gritonearle. Y por fin había terminado con el horroroso papeleo de una semana entera… siempre y cuando no hubiera imprevistos.

_…Cosa poco probable… contando con semejantes Guardianes…_

Pero así era su vida y la amaba. No le hacia falta nada o existía alguna cosa que deseara cambiar. No necesitaba el amor de una pareja… no le interesaba tenerlo. Se conformaba con la amistad, respeto y dedicación que le brindaban sus amigos y trabajadores que consideraba parte de su "familia".

Se dirigía a paso más o menos rápido hacia el gran comedor donde se escuchaba el barullo. Solo se encontraban siete personas ya que los empleados y guardaespaldas les habían dado un merecido descanso después de un largo tiempo de estar a su servicio.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

Su intuición estaba como loca y no lo comprendía. Podría controlar a sus exóticos Guardianes; podría con el papeleo que se le avecinara en el caso de no poder controlarlos. Soluciono el problema de la comida de hoy, era una suerte que Asari supiera cocinar de todo, aun así su súper intuición no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Al entrar a la habitación observo extrañamente a sus Guardianes sentados, tranquilos y en silencio. La mesa adornada con velas y platillos exquisitos tanto japoneses como italianos.

Se sentó en la cabecera de la amplia mesa y con una sonrisa les indico a sus amigos de toda la vida que comenzaran a cenar.

La cena transcurrió a paso tranquilo. Una que otra mala palabra de G, algunas quejas de Lampo, risillas tenues de Asari, los monosílabos de Alaude, bromas que iban dirigidas al Guardián del Rayo de parte de Daemon y las oraciones en agradecimiento por la comida de parte de Knuckle.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

Daemon junto con Asari colocaron las copas llenas hasta la mitad de vino para cada persona que se encontraba en el comedor ya que faltaban algunos minutos para concluir el año.

Todos se habían levantado de su lugar haciendo la cuenta regresiva. En el número cinco sintieron un pequeño malestar en el estomago el Cielo y sus Guardianes de la Lluvia, la Nube, la Niebla, el Sol y la Tormenta; por otro lado el Rayo se ponía más contento y efusivo…

_Tres…_

_Alaude y Daemon se miraron comprendiendo la sensación extraña del otro._

_Dos…_

_Asari y Knuckle se sonrieron nerviosamente por esa extraña sensación._

_Uno…_

_G le dio un escalofrió y la intuición de Giotto se disparo._

Y lo que inicio el año no fue el grito del más joven sino que un llamado a la puerta que hizo que se les erizara el bello a todos los presentes.

Alaude fue a abrir la puesta para ver quien había llamado y grande fue su sorpresa al observar hacia afuera.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

La Nube ya había demorado bastante tiempo en la puerta así que fueron a ver cual era el problema y comprendieron la reacción del Guardián más fuerte.

En la entrada había un contenedor de los que viajan en barco, pero eso no era lo más sorprendente, lo que los dejo anonadados era lo que la súper intuición de Giotto había estado advirtiendo desde la mañana.

A los pies de ellos había seis canastas con un peculiar objeto adentro de cada una cubiertos por mantas de diferentes colores…

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

Lambo estaba muy asustado tanto que se había escondido debajo de la mesa. No se había percatado en que momento los demás habían dejado la habitación. Salió despavorido hacia la puerta donde se supone que estaban los demás.

Iba tan rápido que por poco choca con la Nube y para evitar la colisión se tiro hacia atrás cayendo de sentón y así lograr que todos salieran de su ensoñamiento.

-¡Waa! ¡¿Qué es eso?!- Grito el Guardián más joven mientras los otros mayores lo fulminaron con la mirada para que se callara.

-Ma, ma. Por lo mientras, en lo que encontramos una solución, metamos las canastas. Puede ser que les pase algo si se quedan más tiempo afuera además empieza a nevar.- Propuso el amante de la flauta recibiendo un asentimiento de los demás.

Cada Guardián tomo una canasta y se dirigieron hacia el interior de la mansión pero debajo de la canasta con manta naranja había una carta que fue tomada por Lampo.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

Colocaron las canastas encima de la mesa y el peliverde le entrego la carta al ojiazul. El pelirrubio la tomo y la examino. Estaba totalmente sellada y al frente decía: **_Famiglia Vongola_**. Rasgo la parte derecha del sobre y extrajo la hoja para desdoblarla y leerla en voz alta…

_"Queridos Vongola:_

_No les interesa quien soy, solo lo que les voy a escribir. Su deber de ahora en adelante será cuidar y velar por el bienestar de las "cosas" que se encuentran en las canastas. No se preocupen por sus reuniones… sabrán como arreglárselas o cuando YO lo considere REALMENTE necesario enviare a alguien para cuidar de ellos. Yo les avisare si me da la gana… que lo más acertado y seguro es que NO._

_Sin mas que decir adiós y…. ¡Suerte!... Porque la necesitaran. _

_P.D: Solo lo hice porque… la verdad ni les interesa saber… y es muy su problema si aceptan o no… de todos modos no se libraran de ellos aunque lo deseen._

_Atentamente: Checker Face"_

Lampo cayo de espaldas llevándose consigo una silla, causando mucho ruido y despertando a las "cosas" de las canastas…

Unos tiernos y lindos bebes, algunos de no más de un año y otros de no más de un mes de vida, que eran arropados por mantas del color de las llamas con unos grandes y fuertes llantos.

**_Esto solo era el principio de su sufrimiento…_**

**Hola a todos y Gracias por Leer :3**

**Pues he aquí el primer cap.… Tengo preparadas algunas sorpresas para más adelante pero por ahora les preguntare algo…**

**La próxima actualización es el 14 de Febrero… Día del amor y la amistad en mi país por lo consecuente la pregunta… ¿Quieren especial relacionado con ese día? Esto es a parte del cap que esta en proceso todavía Cx**

**Dejen su repuesta en un review o de perdida dejen un review por favor x3 Y también pasen al Face (Fan Tsuna-chan xd Comunidad)… en este sitio hare un concurso para ver quien quiere un one-shot para el 14 de Febrero nwn**

**Bueno eso es todo… nos leemos el siguiente cap y Salu2 xD**

**P.D: Mucha gracias a ****_Shiro97_****, ****_silkie 19_****, ****_kana-chan16_****, ****_skyfire_**** y ****_Gattina nero_**** por sus hermosos comentarios que me hacen seguir adelante UwU**


	3. Especial 1: San Valentín

**Akira Amano es dueña de los personajes. Yo solo los utilizo con el afán de divertir sin fines de lucro. La trama de este finc es completamente mía. **

La mansión Vongola estaba muy tranquila, demasiado tranquila para ser las diez de la mañana. Los empleados estaban en sus labores correspondientes.

Los dueños de esa mansión se encontraban desperdigados y desparramados en la sala entre todos los sillones que había. En uno estaban los Guardianes de la Nube y la Niebla recargando sus cabezas mutuamente; en otro se encontraban la lluvia recargado en el respaldo, bien sentado mientras que el Cielo estaba recostado a lo largo del cómodo sofá, utilizando las piernas de su Guardián japonés como almohada, acomodado en posición fetal. Para finalizar en el suelo, sobre la costosa alfombra, estaban abrazados el Guardián del Sol con el de la Tormenta.

Esta linda escena era observada por un hombre de edad que era el mayordomo principal de aquella casa junto con una joven, su nieta, que era una sirvienta.

-Lucio-san… ¿no seria mejor despertarlos?- preguntó la joven –No déjalos. Además hoy es un día muy agitado y preferirán levantarse tarde y cuidar de los bebes que salir a la calle.- respondió con una sonrisa divertida a la joven -¿Por qué no pueden salir Lucio-san?- pregunto la chica con una expresión confundida –Recuerda que fecha es hoy querida.- concluyo la platica el hombre mayor para retirarse a supervisar a los demás mientras la chica lo observo con asombro para pasar a soltar una pequeña risilla y seguir con sus labores.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

Y como no olvidar aquella fecha en la que la mansión era un caos. Siempre que sus jefes salían regresaban sin ropa y con montones de regalos que ayudaban a cubrir su desnudes, en algunos de los casos.

Lucio sabía que esa rutina ya terminaría cuando todo el mundo supiera que sus señores tenían "hijos" ya que solo los pertenecientes a la alianza mafiosa que poseían los conocían. Eso causaría un desanimo en la población femenina, pero bien merecía la pena, en espacial para la servidumbre de aquel lugar.

Mientras el hombre de avanzada edad supervisaba a los demás trabajadores también recordaba la primera vez que vivió aquella fecha al lado de sus señores, cuando apenas se habían convertido en aquel grupo de vigilantes.

*-*-*FLASH BACK*-*-*

Eran las dos de la tarde y todos en la mansión habían terminado de comer y los señores del hogar se preparaban para salir y hacer sus rondas de vigilancia como de costumbre en cualquier día normal… no importaba que fuera "festivo"… ellos no tenían pareja y entre ellos no era muy común que se regalaran algo en esa fecha.

-Alaude y Knuckle irán a la zona norte, G y Asari a la sur, Daemon irá a la oeste y Lampo y yo a la este… ¿de acuerdo?- todos los Guardianes aceptaron, algunos a regañadientes como en el caso de G y Alaude pero no podían desobedecer las ordenes de su Cielo.

Todos se dirigieron hacia sus lugares de vigilancia pero nunca se percataron de que muchos pares de ojos los seguían muy de cerca y sin buenas intenciones…

…En el Norte…

Alaude y Knuckle caminaban en un grato y cómodo silencio. El Sol les dedicaba sonrisas a las personas que le saludaban y la Nube se mantenía en una posición estoica e indiferente.

Pero todo sucedió muy rápido… cuando transitaban por la intersección de dos calles, dejando cuatro direcciones por las cuales andar, observaron como una estampida de mujeres de todas las edades corrían hacia su dirección. Fácilmente pudieron evitarlas por otra calle sin embargo venían hacia ellos en las cuatro direcciones acorralándolos sin piedad.

En menos de un minuto se alejo la orda de mujeres y a los pobres solo los cubría una sola prenda que ni siquiera les pertenecía en un principio, con cuatro costales llenos de regalos y cuatro costales de cartas para cada uno.

…En el Sur…

Asari y G iban discutiendo de forma unilateral ya que el único que reclamaba y se encontraba de mal humor era el pelimagenta mientras que el pelinegro se mantenía tranquilo e intentaba calmarlo.

-Ma, ma G. Recuerda tu presión arterial.- tranquilizaba la Lluvia, restándole importancia al asunto en discusión con un movimiento de manos.

-¡Cállate maldito adicto a la música! ¡¿Por qué mierda me tenía que tocar contigo?! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Debería estar con Giotto ya que soy su mano derecha! ¡No con ese maldito mocoso malcriado!- gritaba malhumorado la Tormenta.

-Señor G, Asari-chan tiene razón, no debe enojarse. Le hará daño.- alentó la calma una voz muy dulce pero a la vez espeluznante –G-chan deja en paz al señor Asari que lo necesitamos en buen estado para que cuide de sus hijos al igual que tu debes de cuidar a los tuyos.- colaboró otra voz similar a la anterior.

-¡¿Hijos?! ¡De que mierda hablan mujeres!- bramo el italiano para girar bruscamente hacia atrás para observar a las molestas mujeres con sus cometarios idiotas pero… todo reclamo murió al observarlas.

El japonés mientras soltaba un suspiro para poder evitar que su amigo cometiera una barbaridad en contra de unas damas, observo de reojo como su compañero temblaba y tenía los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Lentamente giro su cabeza para ver hacia el mismo sitio que su acompañante y grande fue su sorpresa al ver muchas mujeres, de todas las edades, observándolos como si fueran su presa.

-Vamos chicos… nos vamos a divertir.- mencionaron todas a coro mientras sacaban de quien-sabe-donde látigos, esposas y trajes de… ¿sirviente?, ¿bombero?, ¿policía? Ni idea de cómo los consiguieron pero sus miradas detonaban perversión.

Ambos guardianes solo atinaron a abrazarse entre ambos mientras soltaban un grito para nada masculino.

…En el Oeste…

Daemon transitaba a las orillas de un lago, estaba que brincaba de felicidad ya que en la noche tendría una cena para celebrar esta fecha con su amada Elena.

Tan distraído iba que en menos de un parpadeo fue bruscamente aventado al lago. Después del "fatídico" suceso, en el que su "hermoso" peinado se había arruinado, la Niebla salió a la superficie para observar a la orda de hombres molestos que lo esperaban en la orilla.

-¡Daemon Spade! ¡Atrévete a salir o escapar y veras como te va! ¡Maldito Daemon no mereces a Elena-san!- esos y muchos insultos más le gritaban al Guardián de la Niebla.

Daemon soltó un suspiro. Maldito Giotto que le prohibió utilizar sus ilusiones contra los civiles. Volvió a soltar la respiración contenida… esta sería una larga tarde y… ¿noche? Solo esperaba que no se extendiera hasta la hora de su cita o sino tendría que enfrentar a una furia más grande que la del jefe Vongola por desobedecerlo.

…En el Este…

Lampo iba haciendo su berrinche mientras que Giotto lo observaba tranquilo y sereno. Se sorprendía de su capacidad de hacer un berrinche como todo un niño de cuatro años, cuando su madre no quiere comprarle lo que desea. Él tenía catorce… una década de diferencia y mira que comportarse de esa manera… debería mandarlo más seguido al frente de batalla.

Llevaban un par de horas caminando y el pelirrubio un poco fastidiado por el comportamiento infantil se su Guardián, decidieron sentarse en una banca que dio como resultado que el peliverde se calmara.

El Cielo Vongola se estaba relajando con los rayos del sol que le daban de lleno en el rostro que cerró los ojos por unos minutos hasta que una sombra lo aparto del cálido resplandor. Al abrir lentamente sus obres azules se tenso en su sitio. Ambos se encontraban rodeados de mujeres de todas las edades con las manos ocultándolas en la espalda.

-Damas… ¿necesitan algo?- pregunto con toda la cortesía que poseía Giotto sin dejar que se notara su nerviosismo y el estado de alerta en el que se encontraba su híper intuición. No agrego la palabra "bellas" en su ya dicha oración porque, a juzgar por sus miradas, no era tonto y un suicida… aun quería permanecer virgen.

-Giotto-sama teníamos una petición que hacerle.- respondió una joven de unos veintitantos –A sí… ¿Cuál es?- sonrio un poco el ojiazul resbalándole una gota de sudor por la nuca del nerviosismo -¿Sería tan amble, usted y Lampo-sama, de probar nuestros postres?- menciono una chica de quince años aproximadamente –Los hemos hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes.- colaboró una señora "algo" mayorcita –Claro… sería un honor… ¿creo?- respondió el Vongola. Al fin y al cabo solo era probar… ¿no?

Unas horas después….

Ok lo admitía… había tomado una MUY mala decisión al haber aceptado… pero es que las damas habían dicho "probar" no "ingerir". Se sentía miserable al haber sido engañado y que estaba a punto de reventar… para la próxima y de ahora en adelante confiaría más en su híper intuición.

Tampoco es como si a Lampo le fuera de maravilla… él estaba aun peor, con el alma saliéndole por la boca y solo abriéndola por pura inercia.

Solo oraba para que sus demás Guardianes no tuvieran que pasar por algo similar o peor... soltó un suspiro… su intuición le decía que a ellos les iría peor a tal punto de no regresar vírgenes.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse entre las montañas y Lucio se encontraba un poco inquieto porque sus señores aun no llegaban, ni siquiera habían regresado a merendar. En los demás no era muy extraño… el único del que le extrañaba ese suceso era de Lampo. Él nunca, aunque lloviera, nevara u ocurriera cualquier otro fenómeno natural, no lo detenía a que viniera a ingerir sus alimentos.

Cuando había tomado la decisión de ir a buscarlos, tomo el pomo de la puerta para salir pero al momento de abrirla y salir por ella tuvo que hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar a la comitiva de las personas por las que hace un momento se había preocupado.

Tuvo que aguantarse la preocupación e incertidumbre del porque Alaude regreso con una gabardina color amarillo pollito y dos costales en cada hombro, Knuckle en la misma situación pero con la diferencia del color de la gabardina ya que esta era de color rosa pastel que ayudaba a cubrir su bien formado cuerpo.

El porque G y Asari venían con la ropa desgarrada, el cabello muy desordenado y con marcas de besos y chupetones que la parecer se encontraban en todo el cuerpo.

Porque Daemon regresaba empapado y con un ojo hinchado junto con algunos moretones esparcidos en toda la zona de los brazos y rostro.

Y para rematar, el porque el joven Lampo venía desmallado, cubriendo su rostro en la espalda del jefe mientras que este se encontraba con un aura MUY deprimente, casi al borde del suicidio, con un olor fétido y rancio impregnado en toda su ropa y persona.

-Pobres- se escucho una pequeña risilla y todos los vongolas lo observaron de forma matadora al pobre que ni siquiera lo había gritado sino que susurrado. Lo veían como carne fresca llevaba al matadero.

Como bestias en hambruna se lanzaron al pobre iluso y después de la masacre solo quedo reconocible los dedos de los pies.

Lucio solo los observaba con una gota resbalándole por la cien. Al parecer el 14 de febrero sería la matanza de por lo menos un iluso que se atreva a burlarse de su aspecto o condición en que lleguen. Ese día en lugar de ser uno feliz y lleno de amor, sería uno maldito y espeluznante…

*-*-*END FLASH BACK*-*-*

-Lucio-san por favor vigila que estén bien cuidados los niños. Nosotros tenemos que salir a una reunión- le ordeno el Jefe mafioso. El mayordomo solo pudo asentir y orar porque regresaran de buen humor.

Todo parecía indicar que ellos no recordaban que habían pospuesto la reunión por la fecha y que nadie recordaba que fecha era hoy. Bueno en unos minutos más haría el recordatorio y tendría extremo cuidado en vigilar a los niños personalmente. No podían correr el riesgo de ser masacrados más de lo que se esperaban por un incidente que les pueda ocurrir a los tesoros más preciados de Vongola Famiglia.

*-*-*KHR*-*-*

Eran las siete de la noche y a Lucio ya ni le extrañaba si no llegaban inclusive hasta el siguiente día. Todos los habitantes que se encontraban en la mansión se habían retirado a sus recamaras al recordarles la fecha, claro exceptuando él junto con los pequeños que estaban cómodamente sentados, y sostenidos por MUCHOS cojines, en el sillón del recibidor esperando a sus papis.

De seguro en este momento deben estar escapando de las atrocidades que les hacían vivir sus fangirls. Esas damas si que daban miedo. Y como si los hubiera invocado, por la puerta principal ingresaban la Famiglia principal con la ropa desarreglada, despeinados y llenos de marcas de labial y chupetones. Todo indicaba que no habían podido escapar de sus fans.

El hombre de edad avanzada se mantuvo quieto junto con los herederos con apenas tres y catorce meses de edad, que observaban detenidamente a los hombres que habían llegado para dar marcha a leves risillas o gestos que surgen del intento, una semi carcajada por parte de uno de los mayores y… aunque usted no lo crea… los otros dos mayores los miraban con burla… leyeron bien con BURLA.

Lucio se puso pálido, no sabía que consecuencias traería aquella acción. Si con ellos los dejaba para el hospital o la morgue, no se podía ni imaginar que les harían a los nenes.

Lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que cada uno tomo en brazos a su respectivo cargo. Para gran impresión del mayordomo todos comenzaron a reír junto con sus hijos, incluso algunos les proporcionaba caricias para aumentar la alegría del infante.

El hombre de mayor edad solo se retiro en silencio con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, esos bebes habían llegado para mejorar este ambiente tan oscuro e iluminar la vida de sus señores.

Ahora rezaba para que mujeres amables, encantadoras y que amen sinceramente llegaran a la vida de los hombres dueños de la Vongola a completar lo que, sus próximos hijos, ya habían comenzado.

**_Lo que no sabía es que destino les tenía preparado bastantes pruebas antes de que eso… que tanto anhela... ocurriera…_**

**Hola a todos y Gracias por Leer :3**

**Pues he aquí el Especial de San Valentín… algo atrasado….**

**En la tarde/noche subiré el cap. No. 2 así que no me linchen (TwT)**

**Ocurrieron bastantes cosas que no pude terminar todo lo que tenía pendiente sobre el finc… pero me quejaré en Face (Fan Tsuna-chan xd Comunidad) (/^\)**

**Nos leemos en la tarde/noche, los quiero y salu2 x'3**

**P.D: Gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios que me ayudaron a escribir aunque me estuviera muriendo de sueño (XwX)7**


End file.
